Muerte Pasional
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: Tu sufrimiento es mi placer el miedo en tus ojos es mi felicidad, tu muerte trágica y dolorosa es el pago por tu infidelidad.¿Sera la venganza tu camino a la paz?... UA... ultimo Cap. dejen sus comentarios
1. 01 Morte

**Declaimer: Los** personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, mas simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

´¨)

* * *

A ella la traicionaron, pero ella no lloro. El la sigue buscando, pero ella le dice no. Ella se sabe claramente el dicho que dice que la basura se bota, no se vuelve a recoger, pero el no entiende, y quiere volver.

´¨)

* * *

_**Muerte Pasional**_

¿Cómo se siente el corazón destrozado?

¿Qué lo hará sentirse mejor?

_Morte_

**-Me dedicare a vivir sin él-**_expreso con la mirada perdida en algún punto._

**-¿Estás bien?-** _pregunto dudosa, la azabache. _

**-Mejor que nunca-** _y otra vez esa endemoniada sonrisa por parte de la rubia._

**-Hace un mes que Darien te dejo… y no he visto signo de tristeza en tus ojos, ni lagrimas, ni ganas de no seguir- **_dijo apenada, la chica de ojos amatistas, la vida fue injusta con su mejor amiga, al quitarle la felicidad._

**-¿Quieres que le llore?... no está muerto… ¿Quieres que mis ojos estén triste?... no hay razón…. ¿Quieres que me deje abatir?... tengo que trabajar para vivir… y El no se mérese ninguna de mis lagrimas-** _fue lo único que respondió la rubia, antes de sacar el dinero para pagar la cuenta, de lo que consumió, y marcho con paso ligero de aquel café._

_Reí, solo observo como su hermana de años, salía de la cafetería; hace un mes, que su amiga fue a verla a su casa a altas horas de la noche, con una mirada muy diferente a la que siempre ella tenía, era como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto, o como si la bombilla que hacía que sus ojos brillaran se hubiera quemado. Serena iba a casarse, con Darien, pero parece que unas piernas bonitas y un tremendo escote lo hicieron cambiar de opinión, y lo peor es que fue con una de sus amigas, con la más coqueta, pero que según respetaba lo ajeno, QUE ILUSAS FUERON, Mina actuó muy bien, con ellas. Antes de la ruptura, Serena había ido a visitar al que en ese tiempo era su novio, a Darien, el amor de su vida, con el que planeo un futuro juntos, con el que __amaneció varias veces, con el que se acurruco en sus noches frías, para que fuesen cálidas, ella de verdad que lo amaba, pero lo que vio aquella mañana, la dejo fría, y no en el sentido literal de la palabra, pues en sentido concreto, ella se volvió de hielo, lo que vio la dejo en una sola pieza, pero no iba a llorar por él, primero quería ver hasta dónde iba a seguir esa mentira, aunque una parte de ella dijera que iba a salir lastimada, pero ella la cayo diciendo "la que menos saldrá dañada seré yo". Aquella mañana, vio que una de sus amigas salía del departamento de su novio, mientras que este último la abrazaba de la cintura y le decía que no se fuera, que_ **"Serena dijo que estaría ocupada todo el día"**, _¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo la llevaban engañando?... se dio la vuelta, sin que ellos notasen su presencia, y dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso normal, para todos ella era la novia dulce y cariñosa, y locamente enamorada, y a la vez la amiga incondicional, pero todo llega a un punto y después de dos meses de estar fingiendo de que nada pasaba, los encaro a los dos, y de qué forma…._

_La ropa, esparcida, en distintas áreas de la alcoba, dos cuerpos sudorosos, amándose con locura, los gemidos __que inundaban la habitación, era música de soprano para la que demostraría que ella era fuerte, y que podría luchar… Serena entro a la habitación, donde los vaivenes de caderas, estremecieran la cama, y que esta misma hiciera ruidos, al chocar contra la pared, pero la voz de Serena Tsukino, hizo que todo se quedara en silencio._

**-Mina… amiga-** _Hablo Serena con soberbia-_ **A Darien le gustan los movimientos circulares- **_fue lo que dijo para que los dos amantes, parasen sus movimientos, y mirasen aterrados a la chica que se encontraba al frente de ellos._

**-Se…Serena-** _Fue lo único coherente que pudo salir de los labios, de aquel infeliz al que le entrego su amor, su vida, su corazón, su ser, todo de ella le pertenecía a él; pero ya no._

**-Tengo que decirte que tu solo vivías en mi…en cada momento, día y noche aquí-** _dijo mientras señalaba su corazón-_ **y se que hablo en vano, porque no puedes comprender… eres un pobre hombre, ignorante de todo, conocedor solo de pasiones, pero nunca de amor.**_- Sus ojos, eran dos témpanos de hielo, y su sonrisa endemoniada, que podría acabar con el valor de cualquier guerrero, ¿Quién era la que estaba al frente de aquellos traidores?, no lo sabían, esa no era la chica dulce que ellos conocían, esa era otra. _

**-Serena, yo quería decírtelo.**

**-Decirme ¿Qué?, que te revolcabas con la zorra de mi amiga, desde hace meses atrás… ¿Es eso lo que me querías decir?... que me cambiaste, por una niña descerebrada, que lo único que sabe hacer es chupártela…anda dímelo… te daré el placer de que seas tú el que me deje… DILO, di que terminamos-** _Se acerco peligrosamente a la cama, se quito sus zapatos negros, de tacón, y se sentó a ahorcadas, encima de los dos amantes que seguían unidos, tomo a Darien de los hombros y lo obligo a decirlo-_

**-Terminamos Serena**_- fue su susurro, de pena, y vergüenza._

**-Era todo lo que deseaba escuchar****-** _fue su acción antes de acercarse a Mina y besarla de manera apasionada, dejando a un Darién con sus ojos desorbitados, y a una Mina que no encontró razón, ni motivo para que ese beso terminara, es mas, fue ella quien dejo de abrazar a Darién, para luego pasar sus brazos por el delicado cuello de Serena… ¿Pero que estaba haciendo?, se supone que son amigas, o bueno, que lo eran- Serena termino el beso con una mirada satisfactoria, y jadeando por la falta de aire, mientras que Darién seguía en estado de idiotez._

**-Darién… no se que te gusta de Mina, si besa como nena de preescolar, y créeme, mi primer beso fue en esa tierna etapa-** _dijo con superioridad, mientras le lanzaba un beso a Darién, se calzaba sus zapatos, y salía, de aquella habitación, y de aquel apartamento._

**- Hola Reí, Darién acaba de terminar conmigo… Se estaba revolcando con Mina desde hace unos meses ****atrás, así que no te duermas, que voy conduciendo en dirección a tu casa… bye- **_y Cerro antes de que Reí, pudiera decir algo, u opinara de lo que estaba sucediendo…_

_Y fue todo, lo que Serena le contó aquella noche__. _

_En un apartamento, __ubicado en los lados más caros de la ciudad, una joven de cabello rubio, y ojos azules, se daba un relajante baño de espuma, con esencias de lavanda con miel, relajada y despreocupada, sin saber que tenía un invitado, o mejor dicho invitada._

_Escucho como la puerta del recibidor de su departamento era cerrada, por lo que salió de su ensoñación…_

**-¿Darien?... ¿Eres tú?-** _pregunto algo asustada, mientras que se levantaba de la bañera, y tomaba una bata para cubrir su desnudes, se suponía que su ahora novio tenia guardia, y no lo vería asta el día siguiente; salió cuidadosamente del cuarto de baño, y se dirigió a su habitación, donde la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, le daba un toque divino, a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el centro de la cama de sabanas ocre._

**-Serena-** _dijo estupefacta la rubia._

**-¿Asustada? Ahino-** _y ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad, por parte de la chica de ojos celestes- _**solo quería conversar contigo-**

**-Da…Darien, viene en camino-** _todavía Mina se encontraba en la puerta que conectaba su habitación con el cuarto de baño._

**-¿Segura?, tengo entendido que tenia guardia… Ven acércate, que quiero charlar contigo "Amiga"- **_El rostro de Mina, era de perfecto terror, algo en la voz de su interlocutora, hacia que se le pusiese la piel de gallina, y que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal. Con paso lento, y cuidadoso, Mina se acerco a la cama donde pudo observar entonces con mayor claridad, a Serena, que se encontraba solo con una minúscula bata de encaje, en color negro, haciendo un contraste perfecto con su piel de porcelana._

**-****¿Cómo entrantes? ¿Qué quieres Serena**_**?-**__ saco de muy dentro de sí fuerza para que su voz no fuese un tartamudeo._

**-****Entre por la puertas, tengo tu llave todavía. Solo quiero hablar-**

**-En esas condiciones**_**-**__ obviamente, se refería al atuendo que serena llevaba puesto._

**-¿Te molesta**_**?-**__ pregunto de manera picara, consiguiendo que Mina, de manera involuntaria, se pasara la lengua por sus labios-_ **Ya veo… solo quería saber por qué te revolcaste con el que era MI, novio. **

**-¿Para eso vienes? Para preguntarme eso, por favor Serena ¡Supéralo!, eres una nena al lado mío, no vez que yo irradio sensualidad, levanto pasiones, y soy muy**_**…**__- fue callada cuando Serena la tomo del borde de la bata, y la acerco de manera peligrosa, y sensual a su rostro_.

**-Decías Mina…. Que irradias, sensualidad… no me hagas reír, si todas menos tu, ****seguías siendo virgen, todas sabíamos, que podías ser muy coqueta, pero eras una miedosa, siempre tuviste miedo de ser un fracaso en la cama-**

**-y si tan segura estas de eso, como le llamas al hecho de que Darien, se haya acostado conmigo**_**- **__Mina, ya no se dejaba intimidar, ni por la cercanía, que tenia con los labios carmín de Serena, ni con el aliento que abrasaba sus mejillas._

**-Darien es insaciable… lo sé porque él y yo somos iguales de apasionados en la cama… ¿qué pensaste?, que cayó en tus redes, por el simple hecho de tu escote, y tus piernas bonitas… muy equivocada querida, solo fuiste un objeto con el cual descargaba sus pasiones, cuando yo no podía estar con él, por mi trabajo, o asuntos personales…o que crees… ¿Qué nunca me di cuenta de cómo le coqueteabas?, me daba cuenta Mina, detrás de mi rostro de inocencia, veía como te le regalabas, con tus movimientos.**

**-Mientes**_**-**__ dijo entre dientes._

**-Si estas tan segura, como le podemos llamar al hecho de que Darien, me busca todavía, para que vuelva con el… cariño**- _paso su mano, por encima de la bata, en su espalda-_ **eres solo el juguete que prefería usar para no quedar masturbándose.**

**-Eres una-** _y ates de que Mina pudiese levantarle la mano a Serena, esta última, la tomo con su mano libre el cabello que caí en una cascada húmeda, por su espalda, para arquearla, y dejarla en una posición, que la dejaba frágil, e indefensa._

**-¿Qué vas a hacerme?¿Golpearme?- **_Serena, solo negó con su cabeza, y antes de que Mina, protestara de nuevo, los labios de Serena, se posaron con maestría sobre los suyos con movimientos fuertes y salvajes, poco a poco el beso tomaba un matiz mas sensual y con movimientos pecaminosos, su lengua invadió, la cavidad húmeda de Mina, mientras que esta ultima de manera inconsciente o consiente pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Serena, y entrelazaba sus piernas a la cadera de la que la besaba rozándose con frenesí contra el vientre de Serena , y había que reconocerlo, Serena era una maestra en el arte de besar. La cabeza de Mina, daba vueltas, y sentía que una parte de su cuerpo, reaccionaba con el rose de la mano de su ex amiga, cuando esta la pasaba de manera lenta por su espalda. Serena cansada de jueguitos, dio inicio a su venganza, haría que Mina se retorciera de placer, y que le pidiera más, y más; Recostó a Mina a la cama, sin dejar de besarla, poso su mano en el nudo de la bata, y lo soltó de un solo tirón, dejando la piel de los hombros de su ex amiga expuesta. Serena abandono la boca de Mina, recorriendo con su boca, la mandíbula, el cuello, donde dejo marcas, y siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con sus hombros, donde los beso, y roso; las cosas no quedaron ahí, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con la estorbosa bata, y con ayuda de Mina, se la saco, dejando esta vez su senos, expuestos _**"**_**Que pequeños…. Lo que hacen los corpiños de copa"**_**,** _pensó Serena, al ver, los no tan desarrollados pechos de Mina; desecho sus burlones pensamientos, y siguió con su tarea, tomo con su mano izquierda uno de los pechos, masajeándolos, y dándole su atención al otro, con su boca, donde chupo, y mordió su pezón, para luego pasar su lengua, por el contorno oscuro del seno; Mina solo jadeaba, y se retorcía del placer que le proporcionaba Serena, y su cabeza no era capaz de razonar, ni preguntarse,_ **¿**_**Por qué Serena hacia eso?,**_ _simplemente se dejo llevar por la experiencia de Serena, que savia muy bien qué hacer con su boca, mientras Serena abandono, los pechos, de Mina, para dejar un recorrido húmedo de besos, por toda su cintura, llegando al vientre, donde con su dedo índice, roso, suavemente, dejando que de la boca de Mina Saliera un grito de satisfacción, nunca imagino que esa parte de su cuerpo, gozara tanto solo con un simple rose, pero la rubia vestida de encaje no se quedo quieta, su dedo seguía dándole atención, al vientre caliente de Mina, mientras que ella, bajaba con su boca, a la parte sur del cuerpo de su amante, acariciando con su aliento, ese lugar tan sensible._

_La sola idea de saber que SU, Darien fue el primer hombre que recorrió ese camino, la hizo delirar de ira, aria que la zorra que se revolcaba de placer por su toque, sufriera de la manera más pasional, que pudiera imaginar; Serena, con la experiencia que tenia, paso su lengua desde la parte interna de su muslo, hasta encontrarse con el punto débil de toda mujer, paso su lengua por los labios externos de la vagina, para luego adentrarse donde encontró el botoncito de placer, donde__ primero beso de manera tierna, para luego hundir su lengua, haciendo movimientos circulares._

**-No… te de...Tengas-**_ Grito Mina, cuando sintió que se aproximaba al clímax, y Serena sabiendo esto, por las convulsiones que daba su ex amiga, mordió el clítoris, para que el orgasmo llegara fuerte y potente; y llego, de manera salvaje, saliendo de los labios de Mina un ronco, y fuerte_ **"Serena".**

_Mina respiraba de manera entrecortada, había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida sexual, pero todavía quería mas, Serena era una maestra en el arte del sexo, y ella quería pasar su examen con excelente. No se había recuperado del primer orgasmo cuando Serena metió su dedo corazón en la cavidad __húmeda y deseosa de atención, pero luego sintió dolor, al sentir que otra cosa entraba en ella… ¿Consolador?, no, no podía ser eso, era algo que hizo que ardiera y no de placer, si no de dolor. Sintió como Serena metía el último objeto con fuerza, con brusquedad… y eso ya no le gustaba_

**-¿Lo disfrutas Mina?**- _pregunto Serena, mientras veía que unas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la zorra-_

**-Detente… Duele-** _grito con pocas fuerzas._

_Serena, capturo la boca de Mina, mientras que seguía trabajando en la vagina de Mina, terminaría de una vez por toda con esa maldita estúpida; Mina quería gritar, de dolor, pero no tenía fuerza, el dolor, todo ese sufrimiento se reunía en su parte intima, quería saber que era lo que Serena le metía, y como respuesta a su pregunta, Serena saco de su intimidad una navaja, bañada en sangre._

**-Te encanta follar con navaja**- _fue lo último que escucho de la boca de Serena, pues esta ultima metió de un embiste profundo la navaja, donde dio vuelta y saco de manera brusca aquel objeto cortante pintado con la sangre que salía de la parte intima de Mina. Con su rostro lleno de paz, Serena se levanto de encima de Mina, beso sus labios que ya se encontraban pálidos, salió de la habitación, no sin antes tomar prestado de la cómoda un corta uñas… Dio un último vistazo a la habitación, y la cama con el charco de sangre y una Mina desangrándose por sus partes bajas, para salir de aquella habitación, con una sonrisa triunfante._

**-Dije que ibas a sufrir de manera pasional Mina- **

_Lavo sus manos, con jabón en la cocina, quitándose de ellas todo rastro de sustancia roja y espesa, luego se fue a la sala, donde tomo y coloco su gabardina negra, y sus zapatos de igual color. Abrió la puerta del departamento, arrojo un liquido en el piso, para después dejar caer en el pequeño charco un __fósforo; las llamas no se hicieron esperar, llevándose todo a su paso, los bomberos iban y venían, tratando de apagar el incendio, que gracias a Dios, no se extendió por todo el edificio; mientras que en un viper negro, una rubia de ojos celeste, iba en camino a su próximo destino._

**-Te toca a ti mi querido Darien-**

Hola mis queridos lectores de FF… ¿Cómo están?, pues espero que bien. ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus criticas. OK, se que no e subido cap de los otros finc, pero es que la escuela me tiene absorbida. Bueno, no se extrañen de este finc, pues muchas saben que yo escribo novelas, que no están en Ff, por que es mi material personal, pero esto es lo que yo escribo, finales sádicos, dramáticos, trágicos… no se extrañen si después de el brillo de tu amor, y de Ayuda, lo demás que escriba quede así… Four Ladys, gracias por dar el paso. Y Bueno, esperen el final de este pequeño one-shot. Otra cosa, me inspire en la canción de Lara Fabián, "otro amor vendrá".

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	2. 02MorteVenganza

**Declaimer: Los** personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, mas simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

**Tu sufrimiento es mi placer el miedo en tus ojos es mi felicidad, tu muerte trágica y dolorosa es el pago por tu infidelidad**

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_**Muerte Pasional**_

¿Cómo se siente el corazón destrozado?

¿Qué lo hará sentirse mejor?

_Morte_

**-Te toca a ti mi querido Darien-**

_Coloco el pie en el acelerador, y escucho como el auto gruñía de manera suave, como si fuese el maullido de un gato._

_En uno de los prestigiados hospitales de la ciudad, un apuesto hombre de espalda ancha, brazos que podían ser posesivos, y encerrar un cuerpo frágil entre ellos, claro sin que nadie protestase por eso, piernas atléticas, cabello negro como el ébano, y unos ojos de un profundo azul noche, que hacían un buen complemento con su mirada tan penetrante, paseaba por los blancos pasillos de aquel lugar al cual consideraba su santuario, su hogar. Se adentro a la cafetería donde atrajo las miradas femeninas, tanto de las enfermeras que se encontraban en su hora de descanso, como la de las familiares o amigas de los pacientes; pidió un café bien cargado, ya que le habían informado que no saldría hasta las dieciocho horas del día siguiente, tendría que llamar a su actual novia para informarle que no saldría con ella como se lo prometió- un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios solo de pensar en el reclamo que escucharía por parte de la chica al saber que no tendrían su cita, y como cada vez que sucedía eso, recordaba a la que iba hacer su esposa, pues ella nunca le reclamo algo como eso, pues savia bien que siempre fue su sueño ser doctor, pero ahora solo salía con una chica mimada, y caprichosa, y no podía evitar pensar en su gran amor, "Serena". Sacudió su cabeza, tomo el café, y pago a la cajera que a leguas se veía que le estaba coqueteando. Salió de la cafetería sin hacerle caso a ni una de las resbalosas que buscaban adornar su cama, lo único que quería era llamar a su novia, cancelar su cita, para luego terminar su guardia, llegar a su casa, tomar un baño, descansar, para luego buscar a Serena, y pedirle que regresaran. _

_La voz monótona de una mujer sonó al otro lado de la línea,_ _**"el numero que usted ha marcado no está en servicio"**_, _se encogió de hombros extrañado, y siguió al área de urgencias a seguir con su trabajo._

_El auto negro se perdio por las oscuras calles de Azabu Jyuban, la conductora de mirada de hielo manejaba sin prisa, y con calma… ¿La razón?, el dueño de la morada donde se avecinaba estaba de guardia, y no le vería hasta las diecinueve horas del día siguiente, pues ella misma había sido la causante de que le aumentasen las horas laborales, para así poder arreglar todo para la bienvenida de su amor._

_Antes de llegar a su destino, paro en un supermercado 24 horas, donde compro algunas cositas que le servirían para su "reconciliación"; pago lo comprado, salió del supermercado, abordo su auto, condujo rumbo a su casa, para recoger otras cosas sumamente necesarias para el encuentro- Luego de haber dado todas sus vueltas, llego a su destino, todavía guardaba la llave que él una vez le regalo; se coloco los guantes de cuero, saco la llave de el bolsillo de su gabardina, entro al apartamento y vislumbro el reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana._

_Inspecciono con ojo clínico cada rincón del apartamento, y la sensación de estar en su hogar le causo molestia, hasta podía decir que el simple hecho de sentirse cómoda en ese lugar la hacía sentirse miserable, y despreciable, ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan a gusto en el apartamento de un acecino?, pues bien claro lo tenía grabado a fuego en lo que le quedaba de corazón… él había asesinado a su delicado corazón, dejando ahora solo una roca fría sin nada más que un sentimiento de furia que la movía a una sola meta… Morte._

_Dejo las compras en la cocina, se dirigió a la habitación, donde vio sobre la mesita de noche la foto donde salía ella y él cuando eran novios; una lágrima rebelde salió de sus bellos pero fríos orbes cuando recordó el día en que se tomaron esa foto- con el dorso de su mano cubierto por el guante de cuero, limpio la lagrima que había escapado- se suponía que los sentimientos de debilidad no cabían en su cuerpo, y se reprendió internamente por dejar que la tristeza invadiera su pecho, que se metiera en su ser sin su consentimiento, pues no había, no debía haber sentimientos de por medio dentro de esa maldita reconciliación._

_Se dirigió al baño, donde tomo una ducha fría, dejo que el agua des estresara los tensos músculos de la espalda, dejo que su conciencia pensara solo en el frio del agua- al terminarse coloco un camisón de seda negra- se metió bajo las sabanas y espero que Morfeo viniera a su encuentro; Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, tal parecía que Morfeo no quería ir a su encuentro- su cabeza estaba vacía, sin ningún pensamiento, solo el de querer dormir, y sin mas, un recuerdo vino a su mente, la imagen de una pareja que a leguas se veía feliz. _

_Esas parejas que solo salen en las novelas románticas, o en películas que empiezan de manera trágica y pierden la emoción al terminar con un final cursi, mejor dicho D-E-C-E-P-C-I-O-N-A-N-T-E ._

_Pero la realidad era que ella vivió su novela romántica; y ella que escuchaba todos los días en su consultorio, las tristes historias de mujeres, que eran engañadas por sus maridos, amantes, esposos, novios, savia bien que esas mujeres vivieron sus romances. Entonces,_ _¿Por qué pensó que su relación seria diferente? ¿Por qué se ilusiono pensando en el feliz para siempre? ¿Por qué si había escuchado a sus pacientes hablar de la traición, desecho la idea de ser una victima de infidelidad? ¿Por qué pensó que ese hombre que antes de conocerla tenia fama de Don Juan, cambiaria y no la engañaría?- "Llora, desahógate, no lo guardes a dentro, pues envenena el corazón", le decía siempre a sus pacientes, y entonces ¿Por qué demonios no se desahogaba?_, _lo savia, era para no parecer frágil, para no ser catalogada en el mundo como una de las tantas mujeres que sufren por la traición, esas que muchas veces se tiran al vacío, para no tener que ver al hombre que amaron con otra que no sean ellas mismas, esas que llegan al punto de tomar las pastillas no recetadas por su medico, para dejar de vivir, para no sufrir._

_Que patéticas son las mujeres cuando se dejan vencer, cuando piensan que su mundo dejo de girar, y todo por que un estúpido que piensa con el cerebro que tiene entre las piernas, les fue infiel. _

_Y que pensar de los hombres, son tan pero tan sínicos, que cuando conocen a unas piernas bonitas (por que ni se inmutan en conocerte), le dicen que eres mi vida, mi ilusión, mi credo, mi amor eterno, mi media mitad, que si fueras religión con gusto seria arzobispo- y la clásica NUNCA TE HARE SUFRIR, jajajaj por favor, eso ni las madres que lo parieron se lo creen._

_Pero lo cierto es que ellos no saben qué hombre no es aquel que tiene mil mujeres… si no el que tiene una y la quiere- ¿Pero qué se puede hacer con un hombre ignorante? Con un hombre que solo ve a la mujer como sex toy… respuesta… absolutamente NADA; y aunque savia que existían hombre fieles hasta los tuétanos, para la desgracia de todas las mujeres, están en peligro de extinción. _

_Conclusión, no lloraría, preferiría mil veces que su alma y su corazón se envenenaran con la venganza, que sus manos se manchara con la sangre del traidor, que sus labios marcaran su territorio, y que fuera su nombre lo ultimo que diga ese… pero no lloraría. ¡No lo haría!_

_Disfrutaría cada momento, cada roce de sus cuerpos, cada caricia, por que ella lo savia, no habrá en el mundo otra mujer que se le compare, y no habrá otra mujer que vuelva a probar el cuerpo de Darién Chiva, pues ella seria la ultima. Con ese tierno pensamiento, su conciencia dejo de tener sentido, se acurruco mas en la cama, y esta vez, Morfeo hizo su entrada._

_La respiración acompasada, una sonrisa angelical, los parpados cerrados de manera relajada, el rubio cabello esparcido por la almohada. Las cortinas bailando a causa de la suave brisa, los rayitos de sol colándose, por las ventanas, y un sonido estridente acabando con el silencio acogedor que reinaba en la habitación._

_De manera ciega, la nívea mano cubierta todavía con aquel guante de cuero, buscaba a tientas el maldito aparato, que acababa con su paz; abrió los ojos con pesar, y poso su vista en el reloj._

-**Siete de la mañana, ¿Quién en su sano juicio me llama a esta hora en mi día de descanso?- **_hablo, sola, mientras veía la palabra "PRIVADO" en la pantalla del pequeño móvil. Ya savia quien era la única persona, capaz de llamarla con un número privado._

**-¿Qué quieres?-** _pregunto todavía un poco somnolienta._

**-¿Dónde demonios estas metida?... estoy llamando hace media hora a tu casa y no contestas el teléfono.-** _la voz del otro lado del teléfono, ignoro el tono mañanero de la rubia, al igual que la pregunta inicial._

**-En mi habitación, digo es lo mas obvio, ¡Quiero dormir!, estoy muerta**- _mintió_- **pero dime, ¿Cuál es la urgencia?**

**-Serena, escucha claro, y no me interrumpas hasta que termine de decirte lo que tengo que contarte.**

**-Empieza, que tengo cosas que hacer.**

**-ok. Escucha**,- _Serena rodo, los ojos. No es que, le molestase la llamada de su mejor amiga, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que daba muchas vueltas para contar algo._

**-Ayer, hubo un incendio en el departamento de Mina Ahino.**

_OK, ese nombre fue suficiente para que se sentara en la cama y escuchara con atención._

**-Ella… ella ¿esta bien?-** _su voz denotaba preocupación, pero en fuero interno, se regocijaba solo de recordar las horas pasadas._

**-Ignorare esa pregunta-** _Dijo dejando a Serena con dudas en su cabeza_- **como te contaba… las llamas se llevaron todo a su paso, según los resultados forenses, Mina sufrió daños en sus partes intimas, su cuerpo no alcanzo a ser totalmente calcinado por las llamas, por lo que resulto mas fácil para los expertos del área forense saber que Mina murió antes de que las llamas llegaran a tocar su cuerpo, pero no hay nada que sirva para poder hacer la prueba de huella genética… o eso es lo que se cree.**

**-Explícate**- _Demando._

**-Pues bueno, si los de área forense tuvieran en sus manos, el objeto que se utilizo para causar los daños en las partes intimas de Mina, podrían obtener las huella dactilares de el acecino, o mejor dicho acecina. ¿No lo crees Serena?**

**-P...ues-** _La fortaleza, y la seguridad que tenia, se desvaneció, al momento en que la voz inquisidora de su amiga se izo, presente, esa voz que solo utilizaba en su trabajo, la que usaba cuando savia que…. Cuando savia que eras culpable de algún crimen._

**-Se que lo sabes… Solo te digo algo, ten mas cuidado… no se por que hiciste lo que hiciste, ni por lo que vas a hacer… se que no estas en tu casa, pero te pido que no dejes pistas, no puedo asegurar que para mañana, seré yo la primera que entre a investigar el apartamento del próximo en tu lista… aunque desearía que recapacitaras, que hablaras con el, para ver si llegan a un arreglo, tal vez, puedan volver…**

**-Gracias Rey**_- la corto Serena_- **Pero no lo are.**

**-Serena recapacita… lo amas, como no amaras a nadie mas… dale una oportunidad… **

**-¡No!, Rey, que lo ame más que a mi propia vida, no significa que deba dejar esto, así como así, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que se siente que te engañen.**

**-Pero, yo no asesiné a la que fue la amante de mi prometido, ni me pasó por la mente hacerle daño al hombre que amo.**- _trato de hacerla entrar en razón_

**-Pero, no quiero estar como tu, viviendo insegura de que otro hombre me hará daño… por que eso es lo que haces… te lamentas día a día preguntándote que es lo que esta mal en ti.. ¿Por qué te dejo?... Estas llena de inseguridades, tantas que no te das la oportunidad de amar de nuevo por miedo a que te tomen como tapete y te pasen por encima-entiéndelo Rey, lo amo, pero no voy a dejar que eso me destruya… **

**-Pero, no es razonable el tomarse una vida- **_Aunque Serena no fue nada dócil con ella, Rey sabía que tenía toda la razón, ella se la pasaba lamentándose, y su vida se redujo a sus amigas y a su trabajo, y nada que ver con relaciones amorosas._

**-No entiendes todavía, que cuando la infidelidad llega a una relación, el amor se deteriora, y podrán decir misa y ceniza de que el se puede recuperar, pero es mentira, el daño esta ahí, la cicatriz estará marcada en tu corazón para siempre, ¿No comprendes que perdonar una infidelidad es paso para perdonar muchas mas?… ¿No entiendes que los hombres se pasan de cama en cama, sin importar tener a una mujer a su lado?, ¿No entiendes que me duele que el hombre que ame con todo mi ser me hizo daño?, no puedo ser feliz si se que el es parte de un pasado latente… tengo que terminar con esto desde la raíz, entiende que me duele saber que le are daño.. Pero me duele más saber que estoy indecisa, que en cualquier momento, me arrepienta y lo perdone, y que con eso el vuelva a engañarme… ¿Entonces que pasara? ¿Me llevare otra vida? ¿Acabare con la vida de otra mujer? … estoy en dos-**_y como cascada las lágrimas salieron sin impedimentos, y con toda la tristeza acumulada desde hace tres meses atrás, después de todo Serena es un ser humano, y uno que tiene sentimientos._

**-entonces si estas indecisa… no lo hagas**_**-**__ La pelinegra conocía muy bien a su amiga, savia que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había poder humano que se lo sacara, pero lo que le preocupaba era la indecisión de su amiga._

_**- **_**¿Qué pasa si acabas con la vida de Darien?-**_ Con voz inquisidora pregunto._

_-_**Acabare con mi pasado**_- no se inmuto en mostrar más debilidad de la que ya estaba, mostrando._

_-_**¿Te sentirás mejor?- **_Trato de traspasar el muro de testarudez._

_Serena no respondió, esa pregunta la dejo fuera de juego, y con un sollozo lastimero dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran con más libertad sin sentirse avergonzada de lo débil que era. Lo savia no se sentiría mejor, pero es que… es que ni ella misma savia lo que hacía, o si savia pero no savia como expresarse._

**-¿Quién te asegura que mañana no te arrepentirás? ¿No te importa quedar detenida por asesinato?-**_ Siguió Rey con el juego de preguntas, tratando de que ella recapacitara y como lo dijo no se arrepintiera después de lo errado de su decisión. Pero Serena reacciono, recordó los besos prohibidos junto con las caricias clandestinas, y dejo que la ira respondiera por ella_

**-No me importa si quedo detenida, pero no me detendré- **_Respondió con voz potente, tanta que Rey tubo que alejar un poco el celular de su oído -_** tengo deseos de gritar, de estrellar todo lo que esta a mi paso, pero eso ¿De qué me serviría?… no me dará paz, ni me volverá el tiempo atrás.. Yo lo di el todo por esa relación, y el no se podía aguantar unos días sin mi… no**- _hablo con ironía_- **llega la primera arrastrada, le enseña lo poco que tiene y lo fácil que la puede tener, y el deja que sus instintos lo guiasen…**

**-Pero nadie en este mundo es perfecto… tenemos que aprender a perdonar… Serena, tu como psicóloga, sabes bien que lo mas hermoso en este mundo, es el perdonar…**- _para que se engañaba, si ella todavía no lo perdonaba, pero es que no quería que su amiga pasara el resto de sus días en una prisión._

-**Si… OK, soy psicóloga, pero también soy paciente, estoy atendiendo a mi corazón, y este sufre, por que este amor que siento me hace daño, mucho daño**_- la voz era casi inaudible, y le salía hipando de lo más profundo del pecho, ya no hacía nada para impedir las lagrimas, necesitaba desahogarse, y que mas daba si por estar llorando formaba parte del montón, que mas daba si había incumplido su promesa de no llorar por el… ella era un ser de carne y hueso, no era de piedra ni de hierro, ella sentía, era frágil, pero a la vez fuerte._

_-_ **y el amor, es un sentimiento del corazón, que te hace sentir libre, que te da seguridad, y valor, que te llena de fuerza, y que pinta tu mundo de color amarillo, no de rosa… pero el amor, no es un sentimiento que debe dañar, tanto al corazón. Pues Sabemos siempre que es amor cuando sufrimos por su causa, pero solo si el sufrimiento es compartido, solo si es por que los dos luchan para ser más felices; no si ese sufrimiento es causado por la persona que amas, no si esa persona te hace sufrir, con sus desplantes, con su egoísmo, con su frialdad, con su INFIDELIDAD. Si te engañaron, sigue adelante, y desecha el pasado desde la raíz, olvida que existe, y deja que el recuerdo, sea eso, solo un recuerdo, pero no algo vivido.**

_Rey no fue capaz de protestar, no tenia la fuerza para negar lo que Serena le estaba diciendo, es mas, conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de odio, por la persona que amas. Ella amaba y odiaba a un hombre, pero su espíritu de justicia la frenaba de cometer alguna locura… pero si ella no podía hacer algo como lo que iba a hacer su amiga, ¿Por que frenarla?, ¿Por que tratar de que ella cambiara de opinión? No, lo mejor seria apoyarla._

**-Te comprendo**- _eso dejo a Serena descolocada… primero escuchaba a su amiga reprochándole el hecho de no querer perdonar, y luego ella le dice que la comprende; o ¿Rey estaba sufriendo un cambio de bipolaridad? o ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?_

- **Creo que yo mejor que nadie puede comprenderte, pero es que saber que puedes…**

**-Hey… tranquila... Esta vez no dejare evidencia que me delate… ya decía yo que había perdido una navaja-** _las dos se rieron como si fuera un chiste lo que estuvieran tratando, y no un hecho tan importante, las lagrimas fueron secadas, y la dicha la embargo, saber que tenia a alguien que la apoyara era razón suficiente para celebrar y saltar de alegría._

**-Te dejo, Serena, tengo que seguir investigando, el caso de Mina Ahino… Cuídate-** _y colgó. Extrañamente, ya no se sentía confundida, es más, estaba más segura de lo que iba a hacer, estaba completamente en paz consigo misma._

_Ese día pasaría muy, muy, muy lento, para ambos._

_Rosas, incienso de canela, velas con aroma a vainilla, serian el juego de fragancias que abrazarían el olfato de ese hombre, mientras que camarones en salsa blanca acompañado de un buen vino blanco trabajarían como afrodisiaco, para hacer de esa noche, única e inolvidable._

_Serena se paso todo el día acondicionando el departamento, de tal forma que se acoplara al escenario que ella necesitaría, claro tomando en cuenta las recomendaciones de su amiga Rey. Aunque detestara el látex, tubo que limpiar completamente el departamento, teniendo que usar esos estupidos guantes que hacían que sus manos transpiraran._

_Los muebles de la sala, guardados en algún sitio del departamento, dejando la sala, completamente libre. La mesa, la coloco, al frente del gran ventanal- La sala, quedo completamente libre, con rosas mutiladas, en el piso del gran salón. Velas en cada esquina, incienso en ventanas, cocina, y cualquier lugar que tuviera un orificio para colocarlos. El equipo de sonido, en una esquina, listo, solo cuestión de que se le diera play al mando de distancia- y por supuesto ella ataviada en un tierno vestido rosa con una cinta blanca al igual que una flor debajo del busto, escote cuadrado adherido a los pechos, dejando desde el fin de los senos, que el vestido cayera libre hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, sandalias de tacón en blancas con pedrerías rosas, aretes largos, y una cadenita de plata con dije de flor en su cuello, el cabello planchado y amarrado a medio lado, cayendo como cascada por uno de sus hombros, maquillaje delicado, y sus manos enfundadas en unos hermosos guantes a juego con su vestido; ahora solo faltaba el invitado de honor._

_Por una extraña razón se sentía emocionado, era como si algo bueno le fuera a pasar, el corazón estaba alocado, y estaba tan emocionado que no savia si gritar, cantar o llorar, tantos sentimientos encontrados, que sinceramente no savia si pensaba con coherencia; se subió a su Ferrari California Rojo; y estando frente al volante, la sensación de vértigo, de emoción, de felicidad no se iba- encendió el auto, y sentía que su corazón latía fuerte, como si fuese el tamborileo de un tambor, era como si hubiese una fiesta dentro de su pecho, con la música a todo volumen, y las personas bailando de forma alocada, en fin una fiesta de jóvenes desenfrenados. Mientras que conducía las oscuras calles de Azabu, el sentimiento no desaparecía; las manos le sudaban, y tenia que estar atento, lo que menos deseaba era atropellar a alguien._

_Aparco el auto a la orilla de la calle, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Comenzó con sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón negro un pañuelo blanco, con el que seco las gotas de sudor de su frente, no sabe en que momento se empezó a sentir sofocado, las manos empezaron a sudar, se sentía acalorado pero a la vez tenía frío, era un extraño sentimiento el que recorría todo su ser; el interior estaba escandalizado, su respiración estaba haciendo cada vez más acelerada, el pecho subía y bajaba, y de su boca salió un silencioso jadeo._

**-¿Qué demonios me sucede?-** _pregunto para sí mismo, espiro y exhalo de manera lenta; contó no sabe hasta que numero, y trato de tomar su compostura, soltó los tres primeros botones de su camisa azul rey, y trato de relajarse. Cuando creyó estar calmado, volvió a retomar el camino a su morada._

_Luego de haber llegado sabe Dios como de manera segura al complejo de departamentos, la sensación de hace unos minutos atrás no había aminorado, es mas sentía como si hubiese aumentado, de repente la cabeza le dolía, y sentía que el aire le faltaba. Se sentía como un niño que al día siguiente va de paseo y se acuesta en su cama, y se desespera por que no pueden dormir por la emoción, es un maldito insomnio que se presenta en vez de la visita de Morfeo, y no es algo que a el le agrade mucho, pues la sensación de desesperación se apodera de cada parte de su ser, y lo que deseaba en esos momentos era descansar después de su larga jornada de trabajo._

_Entro en el ascensor con pesar, y sintió que el trayecto era muy largo, y por alguna razón, aparte de sus emociones, el tiempo también estaba en su contra- Pareció que paso una eternidad cuando el timbre del ascensor se detuvo en su piso, salio con paso lento, doblo la esquina del corredor, camino hasta colocarse delante de su puerta- busco las llaves en su bolsillo, y tomo en cuenta el hecho de que había dejado desde su celular, hasta su portafolio en su auto; luego iría a buscarlos, por ahora solo quería dormir._

_Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, giro el picaporte, y antes de poder abrir la puerta la voz femenina que venia de su espalda, lo hizo voltearse._

**-Buenas noches Darien-** _saludo una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas._

**-Buenas noches Parin-** _respondió solo por cortesía, no tenia ánimos de saludar a ninguna de sus vecinas regalonas_- **¿Vas de salida?-** _pregunto mientras observaba el provocador atuendo que "cubría" el exquisito cuerpo de su vecina. Talvez en otro tiempo, la hubiera invitado a entrar a su departamento sin razón alguna, total, el solo buscaba mujer de una noche, y su vecina era un buen prospecto de dama de compañía, pero la realidad era otra, el había cambiado por unos hermosos ojos, por una cabellera dorada, y por una mirada tierna._

**-¿Darien?-** _pregunto ella sacando al pelinegro de sus cavilaciones._

**-¿Si?.. Lo siento, ando un poco cansado… ¿Me decías?-**

**-Te decía que no voy a salir, si no que vengo de llegada… oye Darien, no quiero parecer una preguntona, pero ¿Dónde vive la chica que viene a diario a tu departamento?-** _Darien quedo un poco descolocado por aquella pregunta_.

**- Es que, bueno… veraz, hubo un incendio por unos complejos apartamentales, que quedan en las fronteras de la ciudad-**

**-Escuche algo, de eso, pero es que estuve tan ocupado, que no pregunte por ese accidente-**

**-Fue un caso algo tétrico, una chica murió…-** _se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono celular_- **Espera un momentito-**_Darien solo asintió._

_- _**Si diga… ya veo…OK, me cambio y voy en camino- **_termino la llamada, y se dirigió a su atractivo vecino._

_**- **_**OH Darien, me quedaría conversando un rato mas contigo, pero mi madre necesita que cuide de mi hermano esta noche, por que va a cenar con mi padrastro-**

-**No te preocupes… yo necesito descansar-** _y dio por terminada su conversación. Parin, se alejo de Darien, mientras que el se disponía a entrar a su departamento. _

_El olor a vainilla, y canela se coló por las fosas nasales de su nariz. ¿Quién estaría en su departamento? Acaso, ¿Mina seria la que le prepararía algo? La pregunta estaba de mas, pues ¿Quién mas tiene la llave de su departamento?, bueno había alguien mas pero era imposible de que fuese ella… ¿OH no?, los imposibles no existían, pero no creía que ella fuese capaz de llegar a su apartamento después de lo que le hizo. _

_Cerró la puerta tras de sí, recostando su frente en la puerta, savia que Mina le armaría un escándalo por haberla dejado plantada, pero las cosas no concordaban… Si él la dejo plantada entonces ¿Por qué ella le preparaba algo?- Dejo esa pregunta para después, lo único que deseaba era que la cena o lo que fuera que la empalagosa de su novia le había preparado acabara lo más pronto posible._

_Se encamino a la sala, su mirada azul se encontró con el intenso rojo del sinfín de pétalos que tapizaban el suelo, todo iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas alineadas en perfecto orden, que creaban el marco idóneo para el escenario; una mesa elegantemente puesta para dos, teniendo como fondo el cielo estrellado a través del ventanal, donde se podía ver la luna que brillaba con intensidad. Azorado por lo que se acaba de encontrar, no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar, pero en eso el sonido de tenue música llega a sus oídos, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento._

**-¿Mina? –** _preguntó el desconcertado, percatándose de la figura que se ocultaba entre las sombras_

**-Lamento decepcionarte querido –** _respondió una voz que hizo que el bello de su nuca se erizara por completo, la fémina avanzo emergiendo de la oscuridad y su rostro se iluminó con la luz de las velas _

**-Se…Serena** – _balbucea el atónito al verla_

**-¿Sorprendido? –** _cuestiono ella con voz suave avanzando hacia el tomando una copa con vino de la mesa y ofreciéndosela_

**-No entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí? –** _hablo el atropelladamente, sintiendo que sus latidos se aceleraban._

**-No hagas tantas preguntas, no es cortés, ya ha sido demasiado que me confundas con tu "encantadora" novia –** _reprendió ella dando un sorbo a la copa y entregándosela, el la recibe sin quitarle los ojos de encima_

**-Serena…yo**

**-Shhh…no hables **_– lo caya ella posando su índice en sus labios_ – **Tu** **solo disfruta, que esta es nuestra noche –** _deslizo su índice provocativamente descendiendo por su barbilla hacia el pecho que quedaba descubierto tras los botones de la camisa. _

– **Ponte cómodo, la cena esta lista – **_invita ella dando media vuelta caminando hacia la cocina._

_El joven la miró extasiado, sintió unas perlas de sudor surcar su frente las cuales secó con impaciencia y bebió el vino de un sorbo, el dulce sabor acido le despierta los sentidos, dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y avanzó hipnotizado por los aromas que perfumaban el ambiente. Serena salió cargando una bandeja la cual posó sobre la mesa, sirviendo los platos con delicadeza, su larga cabellera rubia caía por su hombro izquierdo y se movía al compas de sus movimientos. _

**-Sera mejor que te sientes, antes de que se enfríe –** _indicó Serena levantando su mirada, percatándose que el la seguía contemplando sin dar crédito de que ella estuviese ahí presente, el obedeció como una autómata sus palabras tomando asiento frente al plato que ella le había preparado. _

– **Espero que te guste, es una receta muy especial –** _comentó ella dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa y lamiendo sensualmente el borde de sus labios con la punta de su lengua tomando asiento a su lado._

**-No comprendo** – _lanzó finalmente el desconcertado por la actitud de su ex prometida, que se comportaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ambos._

**-No es momento de explicaciones Darien – **_niega ella tomando los cubiertos con elegancia y probando un pequeño bocado, el cual saboreo gustosamente_ - **¿Acaso piensas desairarme?**

_Aun con un millón de preguntas rondando como un torbellino de dudas en su mente, Darien tomo los cubiertos y se dispuso a probar bocado, aunque se sentía incapaz de digerir cualquier cosa, sin embargo el exquisito sabor de los mariscos cocinados con aquella salsa blanca pareció despertarle el apetito, una combinación de sabores única que parecían danzar en su paladar estimulando sus sentidos._

**-Es exquisito –** _comentó sorprendido por el suculento sabor, Serena sonrió complacida y su sonrisa le cautivo, como si fuese la primera vez, pero algo faltaba en ella, no savia que era, pero sentía que ella no era la misma, su sonrisa era cristalina, tal como a él le gustaba, su voz era suave como un murmullo, y sus movimientos sensuales y con gracia lo dejaban maravillado, pero faltaba algo en ese cuadro de belleza y elegancia, algo faltaba pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?._

_La música sonaba creando el ambiente, la cena transcurría en silencio y cada vez mas Darien se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el motivo por el cual Serena estaba ahí, actuando de aquella forma._

-**Sé lo que estás pensando –** _habló ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos_- **Pero antes de que yo responda a tus dudas, tu responderás a mis preguntas y exijo que me hables con la verdad; siento que si nos respondes mis preguntas mi sentido común hará corto circuito y…-**

_Antes de seguir con su ya aprendido argumento de mujer dócil y tolerante, los exigentes labios del pelinegro se posaron como fuego abrazador sobre los suyos que extrañaban su contacto, y por un instante, por un mísero instante estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por aquel amor transmitido por el beso- pero la recamara en penumbras, los gemidos entonando una sinfonía erótica y los rostros estupefactos de dos amantes encontrados infraganti en fornicación hicieron un clic en sus neuronas, regresándola a la realidad, a su maldita realidad, donde cada día escuchaba y veía la infidelidad como el pan de cada día en la humanidad._

_Dejo que la pasión, fluyera sin barreras por sus venas, impregnando la lujuria en cada célula de su ser. Sus ojos como el azul del cielo en un día de primavera, convertido en una tormenta, oscurecidos por el deseo. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de él, acabando con el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Las manos inquietas de Darien recorrieron las curvas ya antes recorridas, ya conocidas ya marcadas como suyas. Los dos cuerpos, se encontraban caminando a tientas hasta la habitación, envueltos en una estela de deseo y pasión. Las palabras no caben en ese encuentro, el lenguaje es corporal, sobre las estorbosas ropas, las manos empiezan a tocar._

_Él se ofusca por el deseo, ya "gano", es su falsa ilusión; no se da cuenta que en los ojos antes amorosos, solo existe la pasión. Abandona los labios hinchados por los besos compartidos, iniciando un recorrido por sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello donde deja leves marcas como huellas de su recorrido. Sus manos no permanecen quietas, y buscan ciegamente el cierre del hermoso pero estorboso vestido, y un gruñido sale de su boca al no poder lograr su cometido._

_Serena se separa de Darien momentáneamente, mandándole una mirada llena de picardía y malicia, y con un empujoncito sin esfuerzo, hace que Darien caiga de espalda al colchón; él la mira embobado, sabe que ella ahora tiene el control, mira como ella con extrema sutileza, sube una de sus piernas a la orilla del colchón, y con una lentitud casi tortuosa desata con suma delicadeza las tiras de sus sandalias de tacón, repitiendo la misma acción con la otra pierna se desata la otra sandalia, pero en vez de bajar su pies de la cama, toma un poco de impulso y se para en ella, dándole una vista completa de su hermoso pero cubierto cuerpo a Darien que no sabía cómo contener las ganas de hacerla suya de una vez por todas._

_Serena con su mirada más coqueta, bajo el cierre del vestido, que se encontraba a un costado; este se deslizo lento, muy lentamente, rosando con sutileza el cuerpo de ella, dejándola únicamente en una tanga negra, y dejando a la vista sus bien proporcionados senos, su delgada cintura, su plano abdomen sus anchas caderas y sus tan hermosas y torneadas piernas. Se agacho, y empezó a gatear de forma felina en dirección al moreno, que se corría hacia el respaldar de la cama; ya sin escapatoria, espero a que su "verduga" llegara a su encuentro, y cuando esta lo hizo, se sentó a horcadas sobre él arrancándole un gemido que le demostró a ella que él estaba por volverse loco si no se hacia uno con ella en ese mismo instante. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un fogoso beso, en el cual él trataba de luchar contra el deseo y demostraba amor, y ella sin sentir culpabilidad por lo que haría pronto solo demostraba deseo. _

_Las manos de ella, todavía cubiertas por el delicado guante, se enterraron en el negro cabello, mientras sus piernas se apretaban con fuerza a la ancha cintura masculina, mientras que Darien sentía que su erección empezaba a ser dolorosa, y sentir la ya húmeda intimidad de ella rozándose con frenesí sobre su ya abultado miembro, lo estaba llevando al borde de un acantilado. Sin dejar de devorar y explorar la boca del azabache, Serena empezó de manera desesperada a soltar con impaciencia uno a uno los botones de la camisa que cubría el escultural pecho…_

_Ya con la estorbosa prenda fuera de camino, hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello de él, pasando con su lengua los músculos, hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se detuvo y jugó con la zona, arrancándole grandes gemidos a su amante, que se regocijaba de la experiencia de ella._

_Las manos de ella, desataron con agilidad, el cinturón del pantalón, y en menos de un pestañeo, el ya se encontraba completamente desnudo. Le necesitaba, pero la necesidad era puramente física, ella no quería incluir a su corazón en ese encuentro, pues si el se incluía en un momento, la ruptura sería muy dolorosa, y prefería dejar las cosas en términos lujuriosos, lascivos y físicos, sin poner a ningún sentimiento de por medio._

_Aparto su filosofía interna, y empezó a jugar con el velludo y gran miembro de él, comenzó primero acariciándolo de manera lenta y suave, y la sensación de la mano enguantada de ella realizando fricción con el miembro de él, era una experiencia simplemente alucinante- Serena siguió con su tarea, cambiando los movimientos de arriba abajo por movimientos circulares, hasta que su mano se lleno del liquido de Darien, pero no fue motivo para detenerse, pues enseguida tomo el liquido caliente cubriendo uniformemente el pene de él, para luego agachar su cabeza, a la altura de "Él" y aspirar el aroma embriagador y excitante que provenía de esa parte de la anatomía de Darien. Antes de meterlo en su boca lo acaricio con su aliento mandándole placenteros escalofríos que hacían que Darien se olvidara por completo de algo coherente; coloco su lengua en la punta del pene, para luego empezar a lamberlo como si de paleta se tratase. Lo metió completamente en su boca, comenzando a chuparlo, lamberlo y saborearlo- se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Darien se posaba sobre su cabeza tratando de marcar el ritmo que él deseaba que ella realizara._

**-¿Po..Por ..qu..que te detienes?- **_pregunto a duras, por la excitación._

-**Pues, porque no te quedas quieto, y yo sé lo que hago, asique deja de poner tu mano en mi cabeza-** _aunque estaba completamente caliente, su respiración y su hablar eran tranquilas y sin aceleración; retorno a su tarea, metiendo el pene de Darien en su boca, mordiéndolo pocas veces con "dulzura" y otras con fuerza, haciendo que Darien gritara de dolor y pasión. Con una última mordida, su boca se lleno del blanquísimo líquido, pero en vez de tragarlo, subió a la boca de Darien, y le pasó el líquido en un beso, en el cual ambos compartían el sabor proveniente de la hombría de él._

**-Quiero sentir tus cálidas manos en mi pecho- **_pidió el después de terminar aquel beso; ella iba a ponerlas, pero él se lo impidió._

**-Sin los guantes-**

**-No-** _fue lo único que dijo ella, antes de ponerse de pie arriba de la cara de Darien, bajo con sensualidad su tanga lanzándola a algún lado de la habitación, para luego arrodillarse todavía arriba de Darien, quien empezó a saborear el centro de ella. Su lengua pasaba desde los labios externos hasta los internos, y Serena solo gritaba y pedía más; llego hasta el clítoris, el cual succiono, con fuerza, mientras dos de sus dedos en la vagina._

**-Maldita sea Darien… Más fuerte, mas-** _pedía ella a gritos, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, y su vientre se empezaba a calentar- el clímax estaba a la puerta de su cuerpo, y ella lo dejo entrar. _

**-Quítate los guantes-** _le pidió el, cuando ella se acomodo sobre su miembro, tomándolo con sus manos y guiándolo hasta su intimidad._

**-Te has portado mal. Y eso merece un castigo-**

**-Privarme de la calidad de tus manos es un castigo muy fuerte ¿No lo crees?-**

-**Acostarte con mi mejor amiga, merece tal pena… y otras más…. Ahhhhhhhh-** _grito cuando se introdujo de un solo movimiento, el grande miembro de Darien, dejando a este último con las palabras en su boca._

_Serena empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez mas fuerte otras veces más suaves, nunca marcando un ritmo concreto, lo que deseaba era que el orgasmo llegara más tarde, y ella se encargaría de eso. Se sentaba hasta el fondo, y casi lo sacaba completamente de si, para luego bajar con suavidad, o con más fuerza. Los sonidos de las respiraciones agitadas, las palabras sin sentido de los labios del azabache, el pequeño ruido de las intimidades en plena fricción era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Los movimientos de Serena cambiaban constantemente, buscando complacerse solo ella, y evitando que Darien colocara sus manos en las caderas de ella para marcar el ritmo._

-**Dime… Da..rien.. ¿Quién… e.s.. mejor… Mi..n.a. o yo?-** _pregunto esta vez con la respiración agitada._

**-Tu…-**_respondió el, con los ojos cerrados, abandonándose en la mar de delicia y pasión, hasta que sintió como ella se detenía de golpe, dejándolo completamente frustrado._

**-Te dije que me contestaras, quien es mejor, la zorra de Mina, o Yo- **_pregunto con sus ojos chispeantes en cólera._

**-Tu**_- respondió el con intensidad._

**-No seas idiota, y responde en frase completa… dime que soy mejor que muchas, di que sin mí no puedes vivir... Dilo antes que me vista y te deje complaciéndote solo-** _expreso con dureza, dejando a Darien helado, de ver en ella esa mirada de frialdad._

**- Tú eres mejor que Mina-** _empezó a decir, mientras Serena empezaba por su parte a marcar el ritmo de manera lenta._

**-Mejo que cualquier mujer, mejor que todas, eres mi vida, mi gran amo… mi ahhhhhhhhh-** _ya no savia ni como seguir elogiándola sin que su estado de embriagues le hiera perder la razón._

**-No te dije .. que te detuvieras-** _dijo Serena, después de haberlo abofeteado_**- sigue-**

**-Te Amo, eres deliciosa, em..briag..ante, mi.a. solo mia. Mi religión, mi credo, mi to..do-**

**-Prefieres la muerte o no tenerme-** _le pregunto cuando sentía que estaba en la cima del placer._

**-prefiero morir, si no te tengo- **

_Y ella siguió, con sus movimientos, circulares, de arriba abajo, suaves rápidos, nunca marcando un ritmo seguido, siempre de manera distinta, pero no por eso menos deliciosa; faltaba poco, ella lo sabía y dejo que el llenara su boca con uno de sus pechos, mientras que el otro era cubierto por una de las manos de él- el sexo con él era exquisito, y savia que no habría mejor amante que él, pero que él se lo hiciera rico no significaba suficiente razón para dejarlo v…._

_Darien mordía con suavidad, los senos de Serena, extrañaba tanto esa sensación de tener los cremosos senos de ella en su boca, morder su pezón con sus dientes, ya que siendo sinceros Mina era corpiños de copa, y nada proporcional, era tedioso querer besar los senos de ella tan pequeños y nada apetitosos, por eso mejor se quedaba con Serena, su rubia tentación, tan bien proporcionada, con su cuerpo voluptuoso e intoxicante, que con solo verla sentía que se venía._

_Serena levanto a Darien como pudo sin desatar la unión de sus cuerpos, y lo beso con pasión, y humanamente trataba de unir mas sus intimidades, con sus piernas en la cintura de el trataba de acercarse más, y mas, mientras que Darien se dejaba ir en esa sensación tan maravillosa: pero faltaba algo, algo hacía falta y no sabía que era, estaba el mejor sexo de toda su vida, su Serena tomando el control, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, besándolo con extrema agresión, sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda, todo perfecto, pero ¿Qué faltaba?, no lo savia y dejaría de pensar en ellos, pues la sensación de extremo placer estaba dándole vueltas, lo tenía completamente idiotizado, y no quería salir de esa sensación tan agradable- Serena bajaba y salía ya con más fuerza, hasta que sintió que sus paredes se contraían y apretaban con fuerza el gran miembro de Darien, el orgasmo los arrastro en una sensación única y explosiva, y para él fue la mejor reconciliación, y para ella todo fue perfecto, todo resulto como lo esperaba; lo beso suavemente en los labios, y se acerco a la mesita de noche, de donde saco un pequeño paño._

**-Serena, te am-** _y no lo dejo terminar, ella lo dijo, los sentimientos no estaban invitado, ellos no serian su conciencia y no aria que ella cambiara de opinión. Darien en su estado de idiotez no se percato del paño que Serena saco de la mesita de noche, solo cayó en la cuenta de lo que faltaba… la mirada de deseo y amor, ella lo miraba de manera lasciva pero el ¿Amor? ¿Dónde estaba el amor?... su conciencia dejo de terne sentido cuando ella puso el paño en su nariz, y todo absolutamente todo se volvió negro._

_Despertó al cabo de ¿Cómo demonios va a saberlo?... solo sabe que despertó y que su habitación seguía en penumbras- conclusión, seguía siendo de noche… y su conciencia estaba de sarcástica. Trato de recordar que había pasado, y los recuerdos de las no sé cuantas horas atrás lo golpearon de manera exquisita, solo de recordar el cuerpo de su Serena… ¿Dónde estaba ella?, miro a todos lados, y vio que la habitación estaba completamente en orden, una lamparita era lo único que alumbraba, y cayó en la cuenta de que sus manos estaban esposadas al cabecero de la cama, encima de su cintura pasaba una cadena atándolo completamente al colchón, y sus pies esposados a los barandales, y el detalle de que todavía seguía desnudo. El miedo se estaba apoderando de él, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, si era una broma de Serena, no le estaba gustando, la sensación de estar acorralado no era algo que le gustara, claro si lo era entre el cuerpo de Serena y la cama, "esclavo de por vida", pero saberse solo, en una habitación, atado completamente a su cama, y sin señales de vida de la que estuvo con el amándose en esa cama, lo estaba poniendo en una situación crítica; no se extrañaría si empezaba a hiperventilar de un momento a otro._

**-Veo que despertaste querido-** _la voz de Serena inundo la habitación, y el cálido aroma que desprendía su cuerpo azoto la nariz del pelinegro que se había calmado tan solo escucharla._

**-¿Qué significa esto?-** _pregunto_ _señalando con su cabeza los amarres._

**-Solo quiero jugar-** _salió de entre las sombras dejando ver su cuerpo ahora ataviado en un diminuto short negro, sudadera de cuello redondo en negro, y botas de cuero con tacón igual en negras, guantes de cuero negro, aretes de puntos negros, su cabello amarrado en una cola alta, y sin una pizca de maquillaje, sencillamente hermosa._

**-y ¿A qué quieres jugar?-** _pregunto el ahora con voz sensual._

**-mmm digamos que jugaremos a la disección- **_respondió mientras se acercaba._

**-¿Disección**_**?-**__ pregunto con una pizca de duda, los ojos fríos de ella lo hicieron temer, algo no estaba bien, y su sentido de supervivencia le estaba gritando que como pudiera se soltara del amarre._

**-Si cariño, disección, pero se supone que el espécimen debe estar… muerto- **_dijo a pocos centímetros de su boca, haciendo que la boca de Darien se secara, y su corazón se disparara._

**-Es broma ¿cierto?-** _sus ojos denotaban miedo, su bello se erizo, el escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal._

**-Claro que es broma cariño… si te mato ya ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión?. Jajjajajajja-** _su risa en vez de ser divertida y alegre, tenía un aspecto escalofriante; lo hacía sentirse como el protagonista de una película de terror. Pero estaba delirando, Serena no era capaz de matar a alguien, o ¿Si?_

**- Hay querido, he de decirte que hace unas pocas horas tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida, debo decir que meses sin ti hicieron mella en nuestro reencuentro-** _mientras hablaba, sacaba de un maletín que sabe Dios de donde saco, una vela, un encendedor, un corta uñas, una jeringa y un frasquito con un liquido traslucido, una prestobarba y una crema para afeitar._

**- A que le temes Darien, si sabes que soy un ángel… desterrado jajjajajajaja-** _de nuevo esa maldita risa de psicomaniaca que lo hacía tiritar de miedo._

**-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?…Serena-** _el nombre de ella salió con esfuerzo de su boca._

**- Te dije que quería jugar a la disección, y tú serás mi espécimen- **_lo beso a la fuerza, ya que Darien no estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Metió en su boca un pañuelo quitándole la posibilidad de hablar._

**-**__**Tu sufrimiento es mi placer el miedo en tus ojos es mi felicidad, tu muerte trágica y dolorosa es el pago por tu infidelidad-** _los ojos de él se abrieron como platos, ella lo iba a matar. ¡No!, ella no sería capaz, ella no es una acecina trato de convencerse, pero dejo su réplica interna al ver como ella tomaba la crema para afeitar y la colocaba por toda la extensión de su masculinidad que reacciono al tacto._

**-¡UPS!, creo que te traicionaron Darien, ni el miedo que veo en tus ojos puede opacar el deseo que tu cuerpo siente por mi-** _el solo la miraba aterrorizado, esperando algo que no savia ni que era._

_Serena en cambio, termino de aplicar la crema de afeitar por todo el miembro de Darien, luego tomo la afeitadora, y empezó a afeitar la alfombra de bello rizado que cubría el pene de él, sin cuidado y sin importarle el hecho que lo estaba mallugando con la afeitadora, total solo escuchaba los casi silenciosos quejidos provenientes de la boca de él y eso era un placer delirante._

_Darien vio como ella tomaba la vela y la prendía, lagrimas de dolor corrieron por sus mejillas al sentir la cera de la vela en su hombría; Serena solo seguía en su tarea de cubrir completamente con cera cada centímetro de piel, sin dejar nada descubierto. Ya terminado con esa parte de la tarea, con la misma vela con aroma a vainilla, empezó a pasar la flama por la longitud ya cubierta teniendo cuidado de que la cera no se consumiera completamente, creando un proceso en el cual la cera se calentaba y se adhería a la piel de él. Las lágrimas salían con más intensidad, y Darien solo se movía con impaciencia por la sensación de dolor que sentía. Muchas veces le había caído cera en el dedo, y se quejaba como niño pequeño, pero lo que estaba viviendo no era nada comparado a las pequeñas quemaduras que se hacía antes. El ardor, calor, e incomodidad lo estaba matando, no podía concebir todavía que la que le estaba torturando era su niña de ojos azules, su pequeña niña que se convertía en mujer en la cama, y fuera de ella era un ángel capaz de ganarse el corazón hasta del mismo diablo. No podía odiarla, él había sido el causante del cambio en ella, él había destruido el futuro sin formarlo, él, la culpa era solo de él. Se merecía eso y más, dejo de luchar por preservar su vida, y entrar gustoso a la boca del lobo. Ella se dio cuenta del cambio, vio la calma que mostraban sus ojos era como si le mostrara que no lucharía mas; trato de mentalizarse en su tarea- esa era una debilidad, mirarlo a los ojos y ver que no mentía, tener la capacidad de ver su alma, y ver que ella le decía que estaba arrepentido, que no quería dañarla, pero que las bajas pasiones fueron su perdición y que no dio batalla para sucumbir ante ellas, le amaba tanto, con todo su corazón, pero él la había dañado de una forma cruel y despiadada, y la única manera de ayudar a su destrozado corazón, era haciendo que Darien pasara a ser parte de un pasado destruido._

_Termino con su tarea, y dejo que la cera tomara un color más oscuro, alzo su mirada y estaba de nuevo esa mirada de arrepentimiento por parte de él. Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, y el temblor de su cuerpo por el dolor que estaba conteniendo, Fuerte, fue lo único que pudo calificarlo, había que ser demasiado fuerte para aguantar el dolor que le producían las quemaduras, y ella sabía que él estaba esperando lo peor de el castigo._

_Viendo ya que la cera había secado, paso a la parte divertida de su juego de disección. Empezó por probar si la cera se había adherido bien a la piel, y se decepciono al ver que le faltaba, pues cuando la levantaba la piel quedaba roja, y eso no era lo que ella quería. Paso nuevamente una capa de cera, dejo que esta secara completamente, para luego pasar la flama sobre la superficie blanda. Mientras esperaba que se secara la cera, acaricio la mejilla de él, sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, pero aunque una parte de su corazón se estaba arrepintiendo, la mayor parte le estaba diciendo que era poco lo que ese bastardo se merecía; saco el paño de la boca de él y escucho en susurro un Te Amo, se acerco a su boca y lo beso con amor, enviando en ese beso, todo el amor que la daño, quedando libre de esos sentimientos que la ataban a él. Ahora estaba tranquila, su alma estaba en paz, ella se despidió de Darien de manera romántica, pero se encargaría que él infierno fuera un centro vacacional en comparación a lo que ella le haría._

_Levanto con suavidad la cera ya seca, trayéndose con ella la sensible piel, la mirada de Darien era una tragedia, y Serena evitaba mirarlo, solo seguía levantando con paciencia la cera. _

_Para alguien con sentido común, y sangre caliente tener la imagen del miembro sin piel, sería algo no acto para sus ojos. La imagen era desgarradora, el pene ahora parecía una mala circuncisión, mostrando si su memoria no fallaba las venas superficiales. Tomo la corta uñas, comenzando desde el orificio de la uretra para empezar a cortar todo el contornito de ese hoyito, dejando la carne levantara, como si pelase una mandarina, donde primero se levanta la cascara en el centro para empezar a arrancar lo demás de la cascara. Ya con la primera parte cortada, paso a jalar la carne, cortando con extrema paciencia el meato para pasar al glande, y luego cortar de poco las arterias. Un grito ahogado hizo que ella levantara la mirada y lo viese a la cara, el estaba en un momento sumamente doloroso, le acababan de cortar las arterias dorsal y de paso los nervios dorsales, dejando libre a la sangre que la estreso de sobre manera, la sangre le impedía la visión para seguir con su tarea, por lo que se levanto de la cama, donde dejo a Darien sangrando, se fue al baño y busco 5 toallas, para poder secar cada vez que la fastidiosa sangre se desbordaba. Darien dejo de sentir dolor, solo veía como Serena se secaba la frente, o eso trataba con su mano enguantado; que estúpido había sido, ella se puso los guantes con el fin de no dejar pruebas. Ella siguió con su tarea viendo innecesario hacer cortes por la longitud, lo mejor era cortar al final, donde se encontraban los cuerpos cavernosos, dando señal de que faltaba muy poco para desprenderlo de su hombría. Su frente estaba manchada con la sangre ya seca, el olor era insoportable, pero trato de ignorarlo, lo menos que quería era que su estomago se volteara en su contra._

_A veces no se entendía, y era psicóloga, primero era dulce, otras veces sensible, otras más fría y frívola, y otras simplemente frágil. Pero en ese momento era una cirujana, de esas películas de psicópatas que matan por diversión, es mas parecía un carnicero de Hostal, y no pudo negar que se sintió bien, ver la sangre desbordarse a borbotones, sentirse viva y reanimada, como un estudiante que por primera vez hace una disección; vio como la cara de Darien al igual que su piel palidecía, por lo que trato de apurar el paso, no iba a dejar que el muriese sin antes hacer que sufriera mas, eso nunca- y ahí se vio como ser frio de sangre fría, y no como la mujer débil y frágil que lloro a vivas lagrimas por teléfono aquella mañana, era otra, otra que no dejaría que ese volviera a jugar con ella._

_Si su memoria no fallaba, estaba cortando la uretra, lo que significaba que estaba llegando a la recta final; cortó más a fondo y se encontró con los cuerpos esponjosos, unas pequeñas picadas, y sostuvo entre sus manos, envuelto en la cubierta de sangre, el pene completamente destruido._

**-Esto fue un paso a la muerte mi querido Darien… en el infierno recuérdame como la persona que más te amo, que se desvivió por ti, pero también la que más te hizo sufrir-** _saco por último el pañuelo de la boca de Darien, vio directamente sus ojos, y ya no había dolor, solo una mezcla de amor, ternura y ¿lastima?... si pensó muy dentro de sí, que tal vez se había convertido en un ser despreciable, pero todo ser humano tiene sus deslices y tropezones._

**-Se…Sere…na-** _trato en vano de decir algo, mientras que Serena preparaba una jeringa con el liquido del frasquito_**- yo…-**

_No lo dejo terminar, ella le inyecto en la yugular, el liquido, que entro con fuerza, y se extendió por toda su garganta, secándola completamente, impidiendo el paso del aire, ahogándolo, mandando espasmos por todo su cuerpo, frio, calor, ardor, sabor a sal, no savia que sensaciones tenia, sus ojos completamente dilatados, su corazon tratando de luchar contra las arterias tapadas._

_Otra dosis de formalina, inyecto ahora en ambos brazos, para luego inyectar también en las piernas, y su abdomen. Y se acabo, vio por última vez el rostro de ella, con manchas de sangre en su rostro, con la sonrisa egocéntrica, y la mirada penetrante. Perfecta, y hermosa, no había otra forma de verla, solo esa. _

_Todo acaba en un instante, todo termina por una mala decisión, todo puede ser hermoso, pero también puede terminar siendo lo peor. Prometemos amar sin barreras, prometemos estar ahí en la tempestad, podemos decir que no caeremos en el pecado, pero este te atrapa y no hacemos nada por luchar. Somos seres que podemos razonar, aunque, a mayoría de las veces no pensamos con claridad. Dejamos que se nos vaya la vida en un momento de pasión, en vez de dejar la pasión por preservar nuestra vida. Toda acaba en un instante, todo termina por una mala decisión, la ame como no ame a nadie, le falle cuando ella siempre me amo, seguí metido en una mentira, en vez de luchar por preservar su amor. Agonía, eso es lo que siento, agonía, ella me odio, yo me odie completamente al verla tan fría, me odie al verla ser una acecina, yo mate su hermoso corazón, ella con mi miserable vida acabo, a su lado todo fue hermoso, todo lleno de lujuria, picardía y amor, la muerte no fue tan mala, como lo fue su mirada de ira y rencor. Yo soy Darien Chiba un hombre que murió por traición._

5meses después

**-Luces hermosa-**

**-Gracias… ¿todavía sigue el caso?-** _pregunto ella, mientras devoraba la gran montaña de helado._

**-Para mi desgracia si… yo di ese caso por terminado, pero a mis jefes no les cabe la idea de que exista otro caso como el de Colin Pitchfork-** _la molestia no se escondía de su rostro._

**-Ninguna pista aun de ¿Quién puede ser el culpable?- **_sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial dándose a su estado, y detrás de ese brillo la curiosidad estaba haciendo mella._

**-ni una pista, no tienen nada, absolutamente nada. Jonathan el chico de medicina forense esta ojeroso, y paliducho, nada comparado al Sex toy que antes solía ser, y todo por tu culpa-** _reclamo la pelinegra con un puchero._

**-¿Por mi culpa?-** _la indignación era solo un juego._

**-Pues de ¿Quién más?, hubieras dejado que se yo, la mecha de cabello del conserje, o de alguna vecina, pero no dejar nada, ni una pista, ni una huella, ¡Nena!, eres increíble-**

**-Y tú, escandalosa; no ves como toda la gente te ve como marcianita- **_Rey, inspecciono, la heladería, y se sonrojo al ver como los niños acompañados de sus padres la veían de forma divertida._

**- jejjeje, a veces se me olvida, que hablo alto, pero es sorpréndete como hiciste tu trabajo, todo limpio, sin manchas de sangre, sin huellas, ni prendas, NADA. Ósea como te dicen… que Jonathan no pueda descubrir el asesino es algo increíble… pero ya dejemos de hablar de mi trabajo, y cuéntame, como está él-**

-**Muy bien- **_respondió cual niña pequeña en navidad._

**-Te hace mucha ilusión ¿cierto?- **_indago más a fondo._

**-No tienes idea de cómo… que llegara a mi vida ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo amo con toda el alma, y sé que nunca me traicionara-** _el brillo y la sonrisa en su rostro la hacía lucir más esplendida de lo que ya era._

**-El amor te cambia muchas veces, y el que tengo ahora es mejor que el que perdí con Darien-**

**-Hay Serena, me alegra tanto que seas feliz, se que fue difícil para ti salir de ese agujero, pero el llego a cambiar tu vida-**

-**Sí, el llego cuando más lo necesitaba…**

_Habían pasado, tres día desde lo del apartamento de Darien, y la culpa ya la estaba acabando viva, tenía un deseó enorme de salir corriendo e ir a entregarse a las autoridades, pero no podía, ella debía ser fuerte, lo que ella le hizo no era nada comparado a lo que él le había hecho, pero como explicarle eso a su corazón, a su cuerpo que lo extrañaba, lo amaba, y le echaba de menos, todo el tiempo sin él, cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo, ya no había marcha atrás, la opresión en el pecho no la dejaba respirar, quería llorar, gritar, destruir todo a su paso, acabar con su existencia, pero algo la detenía, no savia que, pero no podía hacer eso. Se dejo caer en su cama, se acurruco de forma fetal, y dejo que la culpa callera sobre ella como espinas que atravesaran su piel, como fuego que ardiera por sus venas. Los gritos desgarradores saliendo de su garganta, diciendo que lo extrañaba que lo amaba, que la perdonara, salían como buscando consuelo, como si con eso pudiera quitarse el peso de encima, pero nada lo podía menguar, el dolor seguía ahí, tan fuerte y latente, que no se iba. Lloro como niña pequeña, lloro como si se le fuese la vida en cada una de sus lagrimas, se abrazo fuertemente como si con eso desvaneciera el dolor, pero la culpa era mucha, no encontraba la satisfacción de la venganza, donde quedaba eso de que la venganza era un platillo que se come frio, y la sarta de estupideces que se dicen siempre, ¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTABA?, donde estaba la satisfacción de haberse vengado, no quedaba nada, nada, y eso la estaba matando. Se levanto de la cama, y un fuerte mareo la hizo reaccionar, cautelosa camino al baño, sorprendida tal vez, por lo anterior, se miro al espejo, y vio el rostro de la acecina, vio un ser despreciable, escucho las voces en su oído, gritándole que era una maldita infeliz que no merecía vivir, creyó ver a su reflejo hablarle y decirle lo despreciable que era, escucho cosas- tomo fuertemente su cabeza, mientras negaba lo que escuchaba, tomo el vaso donde colocaba el cepillo dental, y lo aventó hacia el espejo del tocador- los pedazos de vidrios cayeron como lluvia sobre el frio piso, ella cayó de rodillas, dejando incrustados pequeños fragmentos en ellas. Tomo un pedazo de tamaño considerable, y cuando estuvo a punto de enterárselo en las venas, las nauseas la hicieron votar el vidrio a un lado, y arrastrarse como fuese al inodoro. Se levanto sintiendo el dolor en las rodillas, vio la piel manchada con su sangre, recordándole lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se iba a agachar a tomar otro retazo de vidrio, pero el mareo se apareció de nuevo, se agarro fuertemente del lava manos, y entro en una conclusión. Había sido estúpida, casi comete la peor idiotez de todo el mundo, pero freno a tiempo, gracias, gracias no paro de decir. Ahora las lagrimas eran de felicidad, al fin encontraría la paz._

**-Oye, no te quedes callada-**_reclamo la pelinegra al ver a su amiga en una nube de recuerdos.___

**-Lo siento, es que me distraje, recordando-**

**-jejejej, tu siempre, no me extraña-**

-**Bueno amiga, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer- **_dijo antes de levantarse._

**-Espero verte la próxima semana, recuerda que Amy te quiere ver-**

**-Claro ahí estaré-** _le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, y se levanto de su asiento, con sumo cuidado. El vestido en azul cielo, la hacía lucir hermosa, y mostraba con delicadeza su hermosa pancita de 7 meses._

**-Serena- **_la llamo Rey antes que se alejara mucho_**- Le hablaras de Darien-**

**-Tiene derecho a saberlo-** _respondió ella, sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa divina._

**-¿Qué le dirás?- **_Rey vio como los ojos brillosos de ilusión, pasaban hacer unos témpanos de hielo._

**-Simple… le diré que "Tu padre tubo una muerte pasional"… nos vemos Rey- **_el brillo materno regreso a sus ojo, y ella salió del local._

_Todo acaba en un instante, todo termina por una mala decisión, todo puede ser hermoso, pero también puede terminar siendo lo peor. Todo cambia, todo se vuelve ilusión, la vida que lleva en su vientre, la hizo salir del oyó de la desilusión._

Fin

Dedico este cap a mis hermanas fanfikeras, mi mami, y a Clarita, que hace rato cumplió pero que considera la culminación de este finc como regalo. A Ti Jony, que te complací en ponerte en escena (bueno solo el nombre, pero la intención es la que cuenta verdad 

Hola gente bonita, ¿Cómo andan?, espero que bien, yo estoy divinamente cansada (tareas, el programa de NADA QUE HACER, la monografía, las pendieras que deja el prof de Español), pero no importa, aquí toy yo, después de haber subido el primer cap el 25 de mayo, me aparezco como si nada, hoy que 8 de septiembre, jejejjee no demore ¿Cierto?, claro que no, si yo no demoro, XD. Creo que tome eso de que se me borraron dos veces el cap. Primero, estaba terminando el cap leyendo Lazos de Sangre de Leonor Eboly, y la pendajada no se qué carajo le paso, y se borro todoooooo. La segunada vez, la lap se trasteo y me comio lo que tenia, y tuve que empesar de nuevo el cap,, pero ahora viendo este cap, e quedado maravillada, pues me gusto como quedo, y mi fiel y muérgano PEPE grillo, esta que salta de alegría, porque supuesta mente se quiere tomar sus vacaciones, pero no se va a poder. ¡Sorry! Pepe, para eso estas en mi cabeza, para trabajar. Espero que el lemon haya sido de su agrado, pues es primera vez que escribía uno. Bueno los agradecimientos, que son muchos, empiezo primero por:

Jony (no jodas que está demasiado largo escribirlo bien), quien fue el que me dio la idea de el corta uñas, cuando empezó con la idiotez de "Cállate o te pico con corta uñas", dice que lo escucho en el cuartel de los gusarapos,.. Digo de los sapos. Jony te quelo un montón, y gracias por escuchar la sarta de locuras que te digo siempre.

A mi negro, Eliecer que me dio una explicación muy interesante de los usos de la formalina, "Negro eres una divinura", grax a ti también por dejarme rayar tu libro de ingles, y dejar que yo escribiera partes del capítulo ahí.

Le agradezco a mi querida profesora de Biología, por darnos la interesante clase de PCR y Huella genética. A mi odiado libro de biología, el cual pesa un montón, y no me gusta usar, pero lo use, por eso le agradezco que se haya prestado para estas locuras XD…Es La Vida en la tierra, sexta edición, Audesirk. Editora Pearson (por si quieren saber cual era XD).

A mis compañeras Michell (mi mami), Dilia, y Karen, que dejan de hacer tareas para leer las pendejeras que yo hago, ¡Niñas las quiero!. Ahora si vamos a ser responsable, nos ponemos hacer la tarea en el salón XD.

Al cortaúñas, pues sin él no hubiera habido disección.

A Alex, que me acompaño desde que le expuse la idea, y me ayudo a salir de la manía de escuchar "Eres mi credo" de Pepe Aguilar (si lo hubiera seguido escuchando, esto hubiera terminado mal). Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por esta loca chiquilla que se pone de vaga, y no estudia (Michell, Jonathan, Eliecer, Karen y Dilia, son testigos de eso XD), y has sido alguien super lindo conmigo. Aquí les dejo su comen de parte de Alexito, conocido en este mundo de FF, como Greenboy.

**Mi estimada, Jaemmy: **

**Es un honor y un privilegio haber podido ver como se desarrolló esta historia desde que me comentaste la idea y el tema que querías plantear en este fic. Sin duda es una historia que supera por mucho todo lo que he visto hasta la fecha en Mujeres asesinas, me has puesto los pelos de punta y que decir que no pude evitar sentir escalofríos en el clímax de tu escena de disección, verdaderamente te has lucido y te felicito enormemente. Una muy buena idea y que estoy seguro dejara impactados a muchos!!!**

**Sabes que es un placer ayudarte y leerte, espero que sigas con esa imaginación única que tienes y que sigas imprimiendo tu sello personal en tus historias, porque se nota el empeño y dedicación que le pones, mientras disfrutes haciendo lo que haces, seguirás por muy buen camino, creciendo y madurando como escritora, un proceso que estoy seguro que muchos de tus lectores disfrutaran junto contigo!**

**Te mando un fuerte saludo y te deseo el mejor de los éxitos!!!!**

Te quelo Alex, eres un rayito de sol, en pleno diluvio. Y Ahora los agradecimientos o respuestas a los RR.

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: mi sister bella y preciosa, te agradezco que este aquí, y que le des la oportunidad a esta mi segunda bebita. Te quiero un monton.

Marta Chiba: Nena, desaparecida. Gracias por considerar que este género me queda, y pues te agradezco tus lindas palabras; y ya vez para que era el corta uñas, espero haber llenado el papel que merecía el bello corta uñas. Y como vistes, ella quedo libre de todo, no me daba la gana de que ella pagara por tomar la justicia por sus manos, jejejej. Saludos nena muaxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Lady Tortoise: Hola Susy!, ando molesta contigo.. mentira es que te extraño mucho, tu trabajo parece más cárcel que otra cosa. Pero bueno, ya vez como quedo el corta uñas, ¿A que es divino?, si verdad, tan lindo el, ayudando a la Serena a ser cortes XD jaajjajajjaja. Y bueno, ella queda limpia de todo, pobre el de area forense, que se encontró con la orna de su zapatito, pobrecito. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y espera lo que viene después, estoy segura que te gustara. Muax, nos vemos por ahí.

Leonor de Eboli: a ti que te voy a tar saludando….MENTIRA clara, muax, jejejje, como estas… jejej hablamos todos los días y te pregunto algo tan obvio, jejjeje, bueno estoy emocionada termine, y eso es algo increíble, ejjjejej. Espero que no te hayas comido las uñas, después quedan los dedos como borradores XD, jejejje. Clara, hace unos meses te conocí, y me siento muy contenta de llamarte amiga, contigo me divierto, como lo hago con muchas chicas mas, y eres tan simpática que te ganas de manera rápida a la gente, mira cómo eres amiga de Jonathan, jejjeje que cuando quiere te las juega. Espero que esto haya llenado las expectativas, y que no sea algo que me quite el titulo de estudiante graduada. Se te quiere, nos vemos, y espero tu comentario, muax.

Milenia Angels: Nena, te dije que me lo vas a dejar en los huesitos… y yo lo deje sin el amiguito, jajajjajajjaja, ahora si voy a cerrar mis puertitas, y ventanitas, y me consigo unos guardaespaldas que no cobren mucho para que me defiendan.. Porque ósea, lo hubiera matado, pero quitarle la cosita esa, huy se me fue la manito jejjeje, muax nenis te quelo.

Blue Moon Dancer: Nena, como estas?, ya ni tengo tiempo de hablar.. espero que te haya gustado el cap… y definitivo, extraño las charlas súper, súper nocturnas vemos bye, muax.

Maritza: gracias nenis, se que esto es algo un poco raro, para ti pero me alegra que le diras la oportunidad de leerlo.. a tengo otra historia asique , puedes pasarte. Muax, y gracias por ser una de las fieles lectoras.

Mapi: Chica gracias, por leerme.. Espero tu comen de que te pareció el cap.

alejaym: Haber, quiero mi altar, en Grecia, con estructuras de mármol (Estas apuntando), una hermosa cúpula de cielo estrellado, y jajajajajja, grax nenis, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado. Y si, ellos se lo merecen, nadie les manda a ser tan mal portados. Bye

Jonathan: hey yo a ti te veo todos los días en la escuela, y te agradezco en persona, jijijijj… mentira oso, gracias por entrar en este mundo.

Karen Raquel.Puxunga, eso es para que cuando Agustin venga con vainas, se la apliques.. Gracias mami, por tomarte tu sagrado tiempo de leer estas locuras mías.

Dilia: ya vistes.. TERMINE… jejjeje milagro de Dios.. joooo, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias amix, y vamos pal otaku party cierto? Si.

emeraude serenity: Hola amix, espero que te haya gustado este ultimo cap de mi one-shot.. espero tu comentario, y ya no te apareces por el msn. Bye

Black Wolf: Negro, gracias a ti, por escuchar las cochinadas que te digo, y por haberme apoyado desde siempre, muax te quelo un mundo.. ya ves si termine, ahora solo faltan las demás, pero yo tengo la fuerza de voluntad para terminarlas asique gracias. Bye

Lucy Oraki : One-chan.. gracias por apoyarme en este loco proyecto… te quero un mundo.

Lirit-N : Hola, si que se lo tenían merecidos por traidores..me tienes en acuas sabes, quiero saber que pasara en tu finc… me tienes en suspenso total, y eso no es justo… bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap, bye.

mariaelena83: bueno ya vistes que le paso al pobre Darien… espero que te haya gustado. Bye

AngieShields: Sobrina de mi corazón, tranquila, ahora si ya puedes amarlo de nuevo, esta locura ya termino, y al final, el se dejo matar, y de que manera ¿A que fue tierno el beso de despedida? Jjijijijiji… nos vemos nenis. Muax

amary-san**: Hola!, pues ¿Qué te pareció?, me alegra que el cap anterior te haya gustado, y espero que este también haya sido de tu completo agrado.

Sams Efron: sam, para mi es un placer haber leído tu RR estilo carta, jejjeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon anterior, pues era el primer intento de lemon que hacía. Y bueno mi material no lo público en ni un lado, lo tengo en mi memoria USB, que es un peligro ya que se trastea y se borran las cosas. Nena si me has dicho un millón de veces que te gusta mi nombre, y perdona por no ser modesta pero A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA MI NOMBRE XD jejejejjejejeje… Espero que te haya gustado el cap, yo que te considero una excelente escritora aunque muchos digan lo contrario.. y tu sabes d quien estamos hablando. Leí lo que te dejo en el one shot de cumple de Serena, y me dejo con los ojos desorbitados, pero esta conversación me la guardo para cuando estemos en el MSN. Bye nenis muax.

Michelle "Krrito Shummi" Muril: Que te puedo decir mami querida, soy hija tuya, y de otra chica de FF, y a las dos las quiero un montón, además sabes que después de esto hare realidad tus otras tremendas fantasías, y he pensado en un montón de cosas.. nos vemos mami, y quiero tu comentario más en la parte del sexo (lemon) que fue lo que escribía en horas de clases,, muax te quiero bye.

Hotaru-Saturno: se que paso mucho tiempo, y te pido disculpas por eso, ya que osea, te gusto y eso me alegra mucho.. espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, bye.

serena ramos: tranquila nena, como te lo deje en un rr de tu finc, no me molesto tu sinceridad, además para gustos los colores y sabores… y no te puedo obligar a que ames esta historia como la amo yo… y bueno esta no te gustara, pero más adelante tal vez te gusten otras. Tranquila que adore tu sinceridad. Muax

Malistrix: gracias por ayudarme a mandarlos a la puta, a el que me borro, y me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. Bye

Hehra: gracias por emputarte conmigo, XD, jejjeje aquí mi otro cap para que le duela a quien le tenga que doler, y mira que ni rastros de el que me jode… gracias amiga por apoyarme, te quiero un monton, y gracias por las largas horas de conversación. Muax bye

liloc: pues chica ya ves que hay gente que sufre lo que uno goza, y bueno aquí toy yo que no me dejo intimidar de nadie, con mi ultimo cap de esta historia, y como vistes subi Ayuda de new. Bye nena.

Selene-silk: te agradesco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de pasar por esta historia. Bye

christydechiba: chica gracias por el apoyo, y si existe esa gente que no tiene nada que hacer con su vida, y no les gusta ver algo nuevo. Si a alguien no les gusta hay maneras de decir las cosas, pero como ves hay unos que prefieren insultar (y como insultan yo insulto), y yo no me quedo cayada. Bye y gracias.

SerenitySey: gracias por el comentario… espero que te haya gustado el cap, y no problema que cualquier cosa yo encaro a él ser que no se que tiene en su cabeza.

Srita. Rossy Kou: sorry nena, por usar a tu sailor favorita, pero es que, ósea siempre ponen a Setsuna ( una de mis favoritas) como la mala, y si no es ella, es Rey, y Hay no, no queria caber en lo nonotono. Espero que te haya gustado, y a comparación de la muerte de mina, la de Darien fue peor. Muax

CRITICAS: Primero que todo, gracias, gracias, por decir que mi historia parece de mujeres acecinas, (la cual nunca e visto, ni leído), entonces imagínate que la lea, Dios, escribiere mejor entonces, jajajjajaja. Segundo: le tienes odio a las Four Ladys, si no es así no parece, y si es así, les tienes envidia o qué?... ósea! Nadie le pica la alergia de otro, Si ellas dicen ser el lado oscuro, ¿Por qué te mortificas? Solo ignóralas si tanto te molesta, que yo sepa no se han metido contigo, y si lo hicieron infórmame para no estar de boca floja; y si tal vez a mis amigas les guste mi historia, por ser mis amigas, pero ósea a ni una le obligo a leerme, ni ellas me obligan a mí.. leemos por que nos gusta, y escribimos por pasión. Con respecto a la sarta de insultos que me tiene que llegar, pues no pasara, y sabes por que?, porque siempre fui sincera, desde mi primera historia dije que odiaba la forma tan chiquilla de Serena, y entérate, soy Mamocha, pero lee bien M-A-M-O-C-H-A… no Serena (me ves cara de cueca para estar alabándola), muchas les gusta ella, pero ni una se mortifica como tú lo hiciste por yo haberla calificado de ese modo, que pretendías, que dijera que la niña es todo encanto (lo es, pero en el anime es una inmadura de lo peor, que llora por todo.. en el manga son otros quinientos pesos) . La mayoría de las mamochas saben bien que a mí me cae mal Serena, ni una me a reclamado por ello. ¿Semi lado oscuro? Y si lo estoy, te debe de importar, o no me digas que quieres entrar y no tienes las agallas de demostrarle al mundo la libertad de expresión… parece que en tu vida leíste El velo de la reina Mab ( te la recomiendo, para que veas que no soy de las que no tiene el velo puesto.. ya que me envuelvo y vivo con el). Si te molesta lo que te dije, pues, discúlpame la vida, pero panameña de pura sepa soy, y solo digo lo que pienso. Se te quiere de gratis quien quiera que seas (no crees que es un poco cobarde esconderse debajo de un seudónimo de CRITICA, ya que criticas, pero los demás no sabemos si tienes la base para hacerlo). Bye muaxxxx.

Dios!, creí que nunca terminaría con los agradecimientos. Y bueno, quiero decir algo, importante, pienso que las Four Lady dieron el paso que necesitaban muchas escritoras, porque ósea, yo entre en julio del año pasado, y lei historias súper buenas, pero muy criticadas, una de ellas que está en continuación es "En el jardín del olvido" de Caro moon, y es muy criticada por que no es usual ver a Serena siendo una completa zorra, y que la vida la trate como una basura, entonces, no es que las Four se den aires de grandeza, solo dan ejemplo de que somos dueños de nuestra vida y podemos hacer lo que queramos con ella, no dejarse cohibir por nadie (en el caso de caro moon, ella no se a sentido cohibida). Recomiendo en lo personal mucho ese finc, al igual que el de Sheccid "Devuélveme el amor" estupenda historia.. otro más seria "Murmur Twins" de –Devil-Azul- excelente historia con un final súper inesperado. También un SxS (está bien que sea mamocha, pero la historia es buenísima) se llama "La Razón de mi vida" y la autora es Karenina Hansen a la que quiero mucho. Y bueno esos son ejemplos de que las historias poco convencionales existen, con críticas y malas vistas, pero ellas siempre siguen ahí, por que hacemos de nuestra vida, y nuestras creaciones lo que nosotras queramos. Se las recomiendo mucho. Y antes de que se me olvide, para los que tienen facebook, les invito a buscar NADA QUE HACER todo en mayúscula, y verán un programa bajo de presupuesto echo por alumnos de escuela secundaria que no tienen nada que hacer ¨(o si tenemos mucho que hacer, pero ese es un secreto XD ).

Y ya terminando con esta larga nota de autor, me hago cuña fanfikera y los invito a que pasen por mis nuevas nenas (las encuentran en el perfil), "Al alba" mi primer one-shot romántico, que es un amy, y el que sale con ella no es Taiki. El otro "Mi primer orgasmo", tiene toque de erotismo, y les digo que es muy real, yo sé porque lo digo. Ahora sí creo que ya fue mucha charla, le dan clik al botoncito sexi de leritas blancas y me dejan sus lindas puteadas.

P.D: Colin Pitchfork fue la primera persona detenida por cadena perpetua, gracias a la prueba de ADN o huella genética. Este hombre había acecinado a una cantidad de mujeres, pero no se le había encontrado, ya que las huellas dactilares de él, eran semejantes a las de otro hombre que fue detenido por ser "culpable" de las muertes. Sin embargo se comparo el semen de las mujeres que habían sido violadas y matadas, con el del hombre que estaba detenido y se descubrió que no tenían parentesco. Meses después detuvieron a Collin al encontrar similitud total en el semen y las huellas dactilares. Si quieren más información busquen en wikipedia huella genética, un tema super interesante.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_

Martes 8 de agosto.


	3. despedida

Panama 21 de Agosto de 2012

Escribo esta mi ultima nota, para, bueno si que mas da alargar lo que es obvio…

Primero unas grandes disculpas a todas las lectoras que me seguían tanto en anonimato como en presencia. Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que me hayan dado un lugarcito en sus corazones, y que hayan aceptado con tanto positivismo mis historias.

Durante estos 5 años, he crecido como escritora, porque me considero una hecha y derecha, que sabe bien lo que redacta, y que tiene en claro que la creatividad y el cliché no van de la mano.

He leído muchas historias, demasiados buenas, y otras no muy buenas, pero las seguir leyendo hasta el final, porque había un no se que en ellas que me llamaba.

Antes cuando inicie en FF, me enojaba el hecho de que las autoras se retiraran, pero luego fui cayendo en cuenta que todas ellas tenían obligaciones.

Conocí muchas autoras buenas, que dejaron una gran enseñanza y parte de su experiencia en mi, y eso es algo que nunca tendre como pagarles. Conoci a mi madre, abuela, bisabuela, hermanas, primas, tias… una gran familia.

Recuerdo como la primera en abrirme una puerta fue Caroone, ,le siguió Luz K, Luego Patty ramires, Patty chiba, Sams, anahi en sus largas platicas nocturnas y asi un montón mas… todas y cada una las aprecio por ser parte de mi vida.

FF ah cambiado, y no es lo mismo, ya nada es lo mismo. Dicen que los cambios son para bien, pero hubieron cambios algo estúpidos (disculpen la palabra) que contaminaron este mundo.

Cada una de mis lectoras no se merece que yo abandone esto, porque quedan historias colgadas, sin fin.

Aclaro desde ya, que no le sedo el derecho a nadie de seguirlas, ni publicarlas en otro sitio.

Y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado lo poco que pude ofrecerles, pero tengo mas obligaciones que no me permiten sentarme en un computador ha escribir fanfic. Universidad( a pocos meses de ser Psicóloga) trabajando, estudiando, haciéndome cargo de mi vida social, intima y profesional. Ser escritora de FF, ya no es algo que se ajuste a mis horarios.

No digo que me retiro de la escritura, Dios sabe que amo escribir, y que para eso nací, y si me marcho de ff, no quiere decir q no buscare los medios para ser escritora.

A todas las escritoras, que en su momento dije :Escribes de maravillas, dense la oportunidad de hacerse conocer, porque son buenas.

Creo que ando divagando mucho

Las amooooo, y bueno creo que este es la despedida. Muaaa

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro**_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


End file.
